Always
by Evanzcha Malfoy
Summary: Kisah cinta yang tak tersampaikan dalam kesetiaan yang tiada akhir dari seorang agen ganda


Ini ff pertama saya,, maaf bgt kalo jelek T_T

Enjoy it

"_**Always" Until the End (Snape Version) **_

"_So when the times come the boy must die?"_

"_Yes, he must die, and voldemort himself must does." (Snape to Dumbledore, HPDH)_

Apakah yang kurasakan adalah cinta? Yang banyak dibicarakan orang?

Aku lahir sebagai half Blood, ayah ku seorang muggle yang meninggalkan ibuku setelah mengetahui bahwa ibuku seorang penyihir. Aku hidup dalam kemiskinan, namun ada hal yang sangatku nikmati di balik pohon. Kau,, yah kau dan kakakmu bermain disekitar pohon, aku senang melihatmu. Hingga suatu saat kau menunjukkan sihirmu, aku tak bisa lagi memendam rasa untuk tidak bicara padamu. Namun kakakmu,,a hhh dia tidak tahu apa-apa lily.

"_Sudahjelas, kan?"_

"_Apa yang jelas?"_

"_Akutahukauiniapa."_ (Snape to Lily)

Aku sangat berharap kita bisa satu asrama. Ahhh ya,, itu tidak terjadi. Kau masuk Gryffindor bersama pemberani-pemberani lainya. Dan aku terkubur bersama orang-orang dengan hasrat tinggi. Yang sangat kusayangkan adalah kau satu asrama dengan cecunguk potter itu. Sombong, pemalas,arogan dan selalu ikut campur urusan orang lain. Kau tahu Lily, aku ingin marah setiap dia mendekatimu. Aku tahu dia menyukaimu. Aku membawa marah itu dalam diriku aku melampiaskan dengan bergabung menjadi Death aku lily,aku tak bisa mengendalikan diriku. Aku tidak yakin mengapa aku seperti ini. Ada sebersit rasa untuk selalu ingin didekatmu dan ingin memilikimu. Ya lily perasaan itu semakin kuat. Namun bibir terkunci rapat setiap ku berhadapan denganmu. Melihat mata hijaumu selalu membuat lidahku kelu. Suatu saat setelah aku siap lily aku bukanlah pemberani karena aku memang bukan Gryffindor, namun aku yakin one day.

"_You just like your father, James Potter, Lazy, Arogant ."(Snape to Harry Potter HPOP)_

Aku tidak percaya. Aku kehilangan separuh hidupku . Seakan mati...jiwaku seolah dicabik menjadi seribu serpihan

Seandainya saja waktu yang sangat misterius ini bisa diputar balik, dan kita bisa menjalaninya sekali lagi, tanpa melanggar hukum alam.

Kau menikah dengan orang yang paling aku benci. Kenapa lily? Kenapa? Apa kau benar-benar tidak tahu? Aku menyesal, aku mencari pelampiasan aku sudah diluar kendali. Aku mantab bergabung dengan Dark Lord, sekali lagi maafkan aku Lily. yang yang -luka yang bukannyamenggoreskulitluar, tapimenancapsampaikedalamhati.Aku diluar kendali emosiku. Aku mengembara untuk melupakanmu, aku bahkan menolak tawaran darah murni untuk menggantikanmu. Aku tidak bisa Lily, sungguh. Aku belajar menerima semua ini, yah kau tak bersalah, aku sendiri yang tak pernah berani mengatakanya sejak awal. Apapun yang kulakukan sekarang, menjadi DE adalah dengan setengah hati. Hatiku dipenuhi rasa sakit sejak kacil. Melihat ayah muggleku meninggalkan ibuku dan kini kau meninggalkanku membuatku membenci muggle. Walaupun aku kadang tidak yakin bahwa aku membencimu. Kuakui kautak pernah pergi dari hatiku. Semua membungkamku dalam emosi tak bertuan berujung penyesalan pada akhirnya. Kusadari aku memang tak bisa membahagiakanmu, aku pernah mengatakan hal yang buruk padamu. Dan Potter bahkan memberimu seorang anak kau tidak tahu bahwa anak itu suatu saat akan menjadi tulang punggung dunia sihir.

Aku mendengar ramalan Trelawney. Aku melaporkannya pada Dark Lord. Semua diluar dugaanku lily. Dark Lord cenderung mengira anak itu adalah anakmu. Aku tidak berpikir itu sebelumnya. Bisa saja anak itu anak Longbottom. Aku tidak tahu alasan Dark Lord. Akumenyesal. Sebentar lagi pasti Dark Lord memburu keluargamu. Kau dalam bahaya Lily. Aku hanya tahu satu hal untuk menyelamatkanmu. Dumbledore.

Aku memohon agar dia menyelamatkanmu, aku berani melakukan apapun asal kau selamat. Apapun. Dan aku sudah telak, Dumbledore menyuruhku menjaga kau dan semua keluargamu, terutama anakmu. Aku sudah tak bisa apa-apa, semua demi kau. Aku menjadi agen ganda, berbuat seperti seorang penghianat. Semua hanya agar kau hidup. Biarlah kau menjadi milik Potter, asalkan aku tetap bisa melihatmu tersenyum.

"_You said you'll keep her safe." (Snape to Dumbledore HPDH)_

Aku sudah kehilangan semuanya. Kau pun sekarang menghilang tak kan kembali. Hanya untuk melindungi anakmu. Membentengi anakmu menjadikan dirimu sebagai perlindungan terahir untuknya. Aku yakin kau tahu itu adalah hal yang bodoh dan tak berguna. Dark Lord akan dengan mudah membunuhmu, kau tahu itu kan? Aku hanya dapat memeluk tubuh dinginmu, tanpa senyumu, aku tak bisa lagi menyembunyikan perasaanku. Kutumpahkan semuanya walaupun kau takkan mendengarnya. Kau tahu lily, aku menangisi jasadmu, aku bahkan tak bisa percaya dengan semuanya. Aku berani mati untuk menebus semua ini. Ada dorongan sangat kuat untuk menghabisi Dark Lord. Namun dia menghilang dan hanya meninggalkan bekas luka di kening anakmu. Aku kehilangan semangat hidupku, aku kehilangan arah. Dan pada akhirnya Dumbledore lagi yang menyelamatkanku. Menyelamatkanku dari hukuman yang oleh kementrian. Bahkan menjadikanku guru di Hogwarts. Aku lakukan hanya untuk memenuhi janjiku dulu. Ku katakan sekali lagi, semua ini untukmu.

Hingga saat aku bertemu anakmu. Dia sangat mirip James, kalau tidak melihat matanya sudah kubunuh dia. Dia ternyata mewarisi mata hijaumu. Aku selalu kehilangan kata-kata saat menatap matanya. Kau tahu, seperti sedang berhadapan denganmu. Pandangan matanya juga teduh seperti kau. Aku berusaha keras untuk tidak menyebutkan namamu saat berhadapan denganya. Anakmu tidak sepintar dirimu, hanya anak yang biasa saja. Tidak ada yang istimewa kecuali bekas luka tolol itu dianggap sesuatuyang istimewa. Aku tak ingin dianggap baik oleh anak itu,aku tidak menyukainya sepertia ku tidak menyukai ayahnya namun Kali ini kupastikan kubayar kesalahanku padamu, kulindungi anakmu. Dari Quirell yang bodoh itu yang mencoba menjatuhkanya dari sapunya. Sungguh tolol.

Tahun kedua aku berani bertaruh bahwa Lockhart hanya seorang pembual dan dungu. Mencoba menarik perhatian semua wania, dan sok berani dengan chamber of secret dan sekali lagi anakmu yang harus menyelesaikany, anakmu berhasil menemukan chamber of secret. Bahkan dia mebunuh basilisk . Prestasi yang luar biasa untuk anak seusianya, tetap saja sebagian besar adalah bantuan dari teman mugglenya yang merasa dirinya pandai itu.

Tahun ketiga anakmu menemukan sahabat lamamu Black , tahun keempat dia masuk perangkap Crouch junior. Dumbledore sendiri tak menyadari bahwa moody telah dipalsukan. Semuanya akan seperti dulu lagi lily, Dark Lord is back. Perjuangan beratku dimulai sejak saat itu. Di tahun kelima kami menyadari ada koneksi antara anakmu dan dark lord. Dumbledore secara khusus memintaku mengajari occlumency. Dia benar-benar payah. Occlumencynya sangat buruk. Dan dia harus kukeluarkan dari kelas occlumenciku karena dia melanggar privatisasiku. Tahun ke enam dumbledore memintaku untuk membunuhnya. Orang macam apa dia, aku telah mempertaruhkan nyawaku menjadi agen ganda dan sekarang aku harus membunuhnya. Dia pasti sudah kehilangan akalnya. Namun aku telah berjanji untuk membantunya mengalahkan Dark Lord. Orang tua itu dengan banyak alasan yang tak bisa kubantah selalu bisa memaksaku mengatakan "Ya". Apapun konsekuensinya aku harus melakukanya, sejauh ini peranku memuaskan. Tak ada yang tahu dimana aku memihak, kecuali Dumbledore. Hingga suatu saat orang tua itu mengatakan bahwa anakmu harus mati. Dia benar-benar memperalatku. Kupikir melindungi anakmu adalah benar-benar untukmu, untuk membayar kesalahanku, melanjutkan perjuanganmu melindunginya agar kematianmu tak sia-sia, aku keliru,ternyata aku melindunginya agar dia bisa menyusulmu pada saat yang tepat.

"_Look at me, you have your mother's eyes. " (Snape to Harry HDPH)_

Aku bekerja keras untuk menutupi keberadaan anakmu ketika dark lord gencar mencarinya. Dia melihat patronusku, yang sama seperti patronusmu. Dia terlihat sangat berantakan dari yang pernah kutemui. Aku tak bisa menolongnya, semua ini demi kau dan masyarakat sihir. Setelah ini aku harus selalu meyakinkan dark lord mengenai anakmu. Mengarang cerita yang tak terbantahkan, yahh tipikal licik slytherin sangat membantuku. Dark lord tak pernah mencurigaiku sedikitpun. Walaupun pada akhirnya aku termakan oleh perbuatanku sendiri. Dark lord mengira aku adalah Master of Elder wand. Dia sangat keliru. Aku berusaha meyakinkan, bukan karena aku takut mati, namun hanya karena aku ingin memastikan bahwa anakmu selamat sampai dia harus mati disaat yang tepat. Jika aku mati sekarang, siapa yang akan menjaganya. Bagaimana jika dia terbunuh pada saat yang tidak ditentukan. Aku bahkan belum memberitahukan tugasnya, aku belum memberitahukan bahwa dia harus mati. Aku penanggungjawab tugas ini. Dan aku terlalu bodoh, tak ada yang bisa menolak dan menghalangi keinginan Dark Lord, satu-satunya yang bisa kulakukan adalah mengulur waktu. Namun tetap saja, dia memeintahkan ularnya membunuhku, sakit memang namun tak sesakit saat kehilanganmu. Aku pikir aku gagal lily, gagal melaksanakan tugasku. Beruntunglah anakmu menemuiku sehingga aku bisa memberitahunya apa yang harus dilakukanya, sesuai perintah dumbledore. Aku ingin melihatmu saat terahirku, dan kudapatkan itu. Melihatmumelalui mata anakmu, aku seakan melihat matamu. Matamu menatapku lembut, melambai memanggilku. Aku berhasilkan, kaulihat itu, aku memerankan peranku dengan sempurna. Kini aku menemuimu, kau masih seperti dulu, kau tersenyum menyambutku. Aku berhasil lily, aku memerankanya dengan baik hingga saat paling akhir. Until the end.

"_Lily? After all this time?"_

"_Always..." (Dumbledore to Snape HPDH)_


End file.
